


The Storm Takes Hold

by MJDraperBlake



Series: At Storm’s Edge [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode: s06e13 The Blood of Sanctum, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJDraperBlake/pseuds/MJDraperBlake
Summary: The final battle of Sanctum was over. Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy, Raven, and the others reunited on the ground when the dropship returned from the Eligius IV ship. Octavia wasn’t interested in the celebrations, though; her mind was on Diyoza, the anomaly, and the new markings on her back.She had to go back.OR - Octavia, Bellamy, and Kane reconcile after a miraculous event.





	1. After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the anomaly stone is activated in s6 e13. It includes my ideas for the deleted scene with Gabriel and Octavia, and the journey back to the anomaly and Gabriel’s cabin. There is some divergence from the canon story, most notably that Kane is alive. (Contains major spoilers for all of season 6).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle of Sanctum, Octavia and Bellamy head back to the anomaly with Gabriel.

Octavia surveyed the crowd gathered in front of the castle. She spied Indra, Gaia, and Niylah from the balcony to the side. She was truly glad her family was okay, but the reunions could wait. She smiled slightly as she met Niylah’s eyes. Niylah knew her well enough to know when she needed time to think. Niylah nodded and smiled back at Octavia. 

As Niylah turned back towards their people, Octavia continued to study Gabriel’s drawing of her back tattoos. She doesn't remember getting them, but she was beginning to believe that she was in the anomaly for a lot longer than a few seconds. 

Octavia wanted to talk to Bellamy, so she asked him to accompany her and Gabriel back to the anomaly. He said he was curious as to what happened to her there. She hoped he’d be willing to talk about their conflicts as well.

Octavia glanced down at her people once more. Now Bellamy and Clarke were embracing. She couldn't help but smile whenever they were together. Octavia believed in soulmates, even though she had lost hers. She knew how much Bellamy loved Clarke and was just waiting for him to realize that Echo wasn’t his soulmate. Of course she had no time to interfere, since she had been banished from Sanctum and fought to survive in the crazy woods.

A dark thought pushed through, but Octavia shook her head to turn it away. Whenever the dark thoughts came racing in, she thought about Lincoln. What would he say to her right now? She imagined him holding her close, and tipping her head up to look in his eyes. He’d want her to keep fighting to survive. He’d be proud of her for what she chose to do here - to help the people of her enemies.

A moment later, Gabriel Santiago walked up beside her. He touched her shoulder and asked, “Ready to go?”

“Almost,” Octavia replied. “Let’s just check with Bellamy.”

Octavia felt comfortable with Gabriel. He understood the difficulties that a leader faced in trying to do what was best for your people. He had a quiet wisdom and fortitude that Octavia admired. It was also nice to be around people who didn’t judge you for your past mistakes. He reminded her so much of her old friend Roan, that she couldn't help but like him. She tried hard not to compare Gabriel to Lincoln, even though they shared a physical resemblance. No one could ever take Lincoln’s place.

They walked down the stairs together to check on Bellamy.

“Hey, big brother, are you ready?” Octavia asked.

“I’m ready,” Bellamy answered. “Echo will be joining us, if that’s okay.”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Octavia fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Bellamy loved Echo, but it was still weird to see them together. After they fought together to save the people of Sanctum, Octavia believed Echo’s loyalty lied with her brother. Whether Octavia could forgive Echo for the things she did was another matter entirely.

_ Forgiveness is hard for us,  _ thought Octavia. Something her brother had said in the past many times. Now was not the time to worry about forgiving Echo, because they had work to do.

Maybe someday Octavia would have time to sit down with her brother and Echo and work through their differences. Octavia was glad they could at least work together for now.

_ You and me, side by side, the way it was meant to be.  _ Octavia was so thankful her brother was back by her side again. Forgiveness would come in time.

“Gabriel, lead the way,” said Octavia.

“There’s just one more thing,” Gabriel said. “I think we might be able to help Kane with his injuries. At least it’s worth a try.”

Jackson walked up beside them. “Gabriel and I were talking about the possibility that the anomaly might be able to heal Kane. Do you mind if we bring him? He’s sedated so we have a few hours before…,” he trailed off.

Octavia froze. This was not what she needed right now. She clenched her jaw and tried hard to master her anger. She took several deep breaths before she spoke.

“Maybe now isn’t the best time, Jackson,” she replied.

“Octavia, I understand, but if we don’t do it now I’ll have to put him in cryo again for who knows how long. I think Abby would want us to try,” said Jackson with a hint of sadness.

The others simply looked to Octavia. She didn’t want to lead this group. She just wanted to get Diyoza back - the one person who took the time to listen to her and helped her through her darkest moments. Though she owed Abby nothing, she still felt remorse at her former mentor’s death. Forgiving Abby may be the last thing she ever does, but she still owed it to her to try and heal Kane.

“Okay,” she said through gritted teeth. Octavia had a lot of practice doing things she didn’t want to do.  _ Story of my life, _ she thought, and smiled at the memory of Diyoza.  _ Diyoza would want Kane to have a second chance just like we did. _


	2. Journey to the Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they drew nearer to the anomaly, Bellamy and Octavia finally had time to talk.

Jackson and Gabriel headed towards the castle where Kane was sedated on a stretcher. He still had his breathing tubes in and an IV. They looked portable enough, and Gabriel, Bellamy, and Jackson were strong enough to carry Kane without issues.

Once they regrouped, they started walking towards the radiation shield surrounding Sanctum. Bellamy and Echo walked ahead, Octavia walked slightly behind them. Gabriel and Jackson carried Kane in the rear.

Octavia hoped she would get the chance to speak to her brother while they walked. She wanted to continue the path towards reconciliation with him. Somehow he found out about the Dark Year, yet it seemed like he didn’t know the complete story. She wanted him to know why she did what she did, but she wouldn’t force the issue. After all, it had only been a few weeks since they had arrived in Sanctum. She hoped Bellamy would forgive her in time, just as she forgave him for the things he did to her.

Octavia wondered when she came to the realization that she had forgiven Bellamy. She felt different ever since she came back out of the anomaly, but she hadn’t been able to pinpoint why. Her instincts told her she was in there for more than a few seconds, but she couldn't remember anything. It unnerved her because she always had an excellent memory.

Echo slowed down in order to walk with Gabriel. She started to ask him some questions about Sanctum and the anomaly. Octavia took the opportunity to catch up with Bellamy.

Bellamy turned towards Octavia and gave her a tiny smile. Octavia saw the sadness in his eyes. It was so similar to what he looked like after the trauma at Mount Weather, more than six years ago.

“Bell, I appreciate you coming along. I was hoping maybe we could talk a little bit on the way.” Octavia paused. “Are you okay? I’m here to listen if you want to talk.”

Bellamy kicked the ground a bit as they walk on. After a beat, he finally said, “Yeah, of course O. I do want to talk to you. I have a lot on my mind though.”

Octavia knew this mood. She knew this face. After Clarke left Arkadia more than six years ago, Bellamy was in a sour mood for days. Gina was the only one who could really put a smile back on his face.

Octavia gently shoved Bellamy’s shoulder. “I know. I understand.”

Bellamy put his arm around Octavia’s shoulders. “I’m really glad you’re back, O. I missed you so much. I shouldn’t have left you behind in the forest. I’m so sorry. No one understands me quite like you do.”

Octavia’s heart felt a thousand times bigger. Gods, she missed this. They were a team. They needed to be a team for things to feel right in the world - or universe.

“I love you, big brother,” Octavia said after a few minutes.

“I love you too, O,” he replied.

They separated and walked silently for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Their companions were also silent as they journeyed deeper into the forest. Octavia felt a sort of tugging in her belly as they got closer to the anomaly. It was not a new sensation, but it made her feel a little uncomfortable anyways.

After some more time, Bellamy spoke again. “You know, I was shocked when I first entered the bunker. I don’t know what I was expecting, but I was definitely not expecting a Roman fighting pit.” He chuckled a little as he looks at Octavia.

“Oh? I mean, you expected rainbows and unicorns, right?!” Octavia teased. He poked her and laughed. “It wasn’t really what I expected, either, Bellamy,” Octavia continued. “Things down there got really dark, really fast. But I did what I had to do to keep my people alive. I didn’t love being Blodreina, but I needed someone to protect me. That’s who she became. Without anyone to guide me, I lost my way. I had pushed Abby and Kane away. Indra, Gaia, and Niylah did what they could, but I had to keep up the persona to prevent Wonkru from killing each other every day. Putting 12 warring clans together in a bunker wasn’t my brightest idea.”

“I was so proud of you for that, O! That was exactly what Lincoln would have done. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, to take that burden off of you,” Bellamy said.

Octavia was quiet for a moment. Finally she replied, “I know. And I forgive you. For everything. I’m not sure why or how I got to that point, but I know I need you in my life. Not as my big brother or my protector, but as a friend. I think we could get to that point someday.”

Bellamy stopped. He had tears in his eyes. Octavia stopped to look at him. He pulled her in for an embrace as they both broke down in tears. It was something they both had needed for weeks now, to be able to let go and move on.

After a few moments, Bellamy sighed and pulled back. “I want to forgive you too, O. But I’m not quite ready to do that yet. I have so many things to work through. I’m angry at Murphy even though he did the right thing in the end. I’m not sure who’s going to lead Sanctum now, or what to do with the devout. I don’t know how I feel about Echo, but there hasn’t been time to talk to her. All I think about is Clarke and I constantly worry about her safety. It’s just so much.”

“I know Bell. And we have time. I don’t expect anything from you right now. I’m just glad we can do this together,” said Octavia. She touched his cheek affectionately before they started to walk again.

“We’ll be there soon,” called Gabriel from the back of the group.

Octavia felt nervous, yet excited. She felt the pull in her belly grow stronger. The anomaly was calling her. Soon it would be time to figure out what it wanted.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anomaly pulled Octavia closer as Gabriel comforted her.

The high pitched sound of the anomaly was grating to Octavia, even after spending time near it. On top of that, the radio continuously repeated thousands of messages from 2 centuries worth of radio calls. Octavia wasn’t sure how any of this worked, but it was beautiful. And overwhelming.

Octavia had to resist the urge to walk straight into the green mist every time she was near it. On occasion she thought she heard Diyoza calling to her. Though she told Bellamy that Diyoza was dead, she wasn’t really sure. There seemed to be memories trying to fight to the surface of her mind, but they remained just out of reach.

Bellamy helped Jackson and Gabriel move Kane to the tent. They unstrapped him and set him up on the medical table. Octavia knew little about medicine, but Gabriel and Jackson were more than capable of handling most medical emergencies. If anyone could save Kane, it was them.

Octavia had been fighting hard during the last week to push away thoughts of Kane. Once she looked up to him, almost as a father. Once he saved her from shooting Ilian in revenge, and advised her on issues in the bunker. She loved him, but she loved her people more. Their survival had been more important than his in the bunker. She never thought he’d end up in the arena himself. Living through hell in that bunker had destroyed so many relationships. Octavia never thought she’d get a chance to reconcile with Kane, but stranger things have happened - like her once dead arm coming back to life in the anomaly. Maybe it’d work on Kane, too. If not, it would be just one more person to add to the forgiveness list.

Echo, Octavia, and Bellamy stood to the side so that Gabriel and Jackson had plenty of room to work. Gabriel explained that he was going to try the tree sap first before the red sun toxin substance. If both of those failed, they might try to move him closer to the anomaly itself.

Gabriel worked on Kane, coating his injuries with the tree sap. Octavia had never been squeamish, but when she saw Kane so close to death it unnerved her for some reason. There was so much she should say to him, if he was willing to listen. If he recovered. There was a huge wound in their relationship that would take time to heal.

“We’ll give him a few hours to see if anything improves before removing the breathing tube,” said Gabriel.

Octavia started to feel restless in the tent with hardly enough space to move. Small spaces still bothered her. She made her way back outside.

She started to watch the anomaly again, until Gabriel came up beside her.

“How are you feeling, Octavia?” he asked.

“I feel pulled to the anomaly, like it’s calling me. I can almost hear Diyoza’s voice saying my name. I’m not sure why or what it means, but I just feel uncomfortable,” Octavia said. She turned towards Gabriel. “Why can’t I remember anything? I feel like I should go back in, but why?”

Gabriel touched her shoulder. She didn’t want to feel anything more than friendship for Gabriel, for she really couldn't bear to lose another person in her life. But the kindness in his eyes made her feel warmth that she hadn’t allowed herself to feel for years. She turned towards him and searched his face. “What do you think will happen?” she asked. “If I go back in, I might not come out again.”

Gabriel gently placed his hands on Octavia’s upper arms. She liked his touch. It was comforting and hopeful. The only people who had ever believed in her like this were Lincoln and Niylah. Gods, she felt so lonely sometimes. But right now there were more important matters to deal with.

“I don’t know, Octavia. But I will be with you every step of the way. You just tell me what you want to do and I’ll do it with you,” Gabriel said. He actually looked at her with compassion and understanding.

“Thank you. For believing in me and helping me when no one else would,” Octavia said. A tear fell down her face. She really couldn't believe she was crying in front of this stranger, but there was something about the way he looked at her that simply disarmed her.

Gabriel drew her closer and kissed her forehead. She allowed him to draw her in for an embrace. He felt so warm and strong. Octavia really felt like she could stay like this forever. His warm lips on her forehead felt like warm sunshine. Her thoughts traveled to Lincoln, and the last time she felt safe in a man’s arms. Gabriel rested his chin on Octavia’s head. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy this moment, for she knew it would be over much too soon. 

The tent flap opened and Octavia could hear footsteps. She pulled away from Gabriel and looked to see who it was. Jackson stepped out and nodded to Gabriel.

“Looks like it’s time to check on Kane,” Gabriel said. He gently took her hand and led her back towards the tent.

The comforting moment was gone too soon, but Octavia couldn't help but smile at this enigmatic man. He had lived for centuries, yet he was so grounded and full of life. She could get used to having him around, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include this little interlude of Gabriel comforting Octavia. I think they’ve started to form a bond and I want to explore that some more in future chapters, so this will set that up nicely. Plus, Octavia deserves a hug!


	4. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kane woke up, Octavia had a brief chance to talk with him.

Gabriel was still holding Octavia’s hand when they entered the tent. Bellamy glanced at their hands and furrowed his brow, but Octavia didn’t really care what he thought. She had been alone for so long. Even if she had only known Gabriel for a few days, she could always use a friend.

Gabriel gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. She felt the cold creep back into her, and wished she could just stay near him. Unfortunately Gabriel had work to do. Surprisingly, Kane was starting to wake up.

Jackson had been monitoring Kane closely. “He appears to be stable, and the wound is closing up really quickly. I think he might be ready to have the breathing tube removed. The sedative will be wearing off soon.”

Gabriel readied another sedative, just in case. “I’m shocked at how quickly this is working on him,” said Gabriel. Kane grunted softly. Jackson was there right above him, ready to calm him if he panicked. Kane opened his eyes and whispered, “Abby?” He tried to lift his head.

“Kane, it’s Jackson. You need to lie as still as possible. You’re safe.”

Kane just blinked a few times. Octavia and Bellamy shared a glance. She was worried about him but she wasn’t sure what she should say. Bellamy stepped forward and clasped Kane’s hand.

“Kane, it’s Bellamy. You’re on the ground. You need to rest so you can continue to heal.”

“Where’s...Abby?” asked Kane with a scratchy voice.

Bellamy just shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Kane. She’s gone.”

Kane started to move. He tried to stand up, but Jackson and Gabriel quickly held him down. “Gone?” he whispered, and then he got more agitated. “No!” he managed to yell, as Gabriel quickly injected him with more sedative. “How?” he asked as tears rolled silently down his cheeks and his face filled with clear anguish. His body shook slightly as he tried to control his sobs. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Octavia felt incredibly sad for him. Tears brimmed to the surface of her eyes. She knew what was like to lose your soulmate. It was completely soul-crushing. She didn’t know when she’d get a chance to talk to him again, so she took the opportunity to move into Kane’s line of sight.

“We’ll have plenty of time to explain, soon. Octavia is here, Kane. She won’t hurt you. She just wants to talk,” said Bellamy.

“Kane. I don’t actually know what to say, but I know I should say something,” whispers Octavia. Her heart was pounding; she didn’t want a repeat of their last conversation, when the man literally coughed up blood on her face. She shuddered slightly thinking about that moment.

“Octavia...what...I…” It appeared Kane didn’t quite know what to say, either, and the sedative was working quickly.

Octavia glanced at Bellamy and shook her head slightly. She felt uncomfortable, and really just wanted to leave. Bellamy raised his eyebrows and nodded in encouragement, so Octavia just started talking.

“I was so angry at you for betraying me, Kane, but I probably shouldn’t have yelled at you so soon after surgery. It’s a really long story, but I’ve changed. I made mistakes. It’s so hard for me to say that,” Octavia said.

She paused, because she honestly didn’t think she wanted to apologize for what she had to do in the bunker, or for the war. How humble should she be? Yes, she made mistakes, but she also kept her people alive. However, Kane chose the wrong side in an inevitable war. They could argue about it for decades and never come to an agreement. They both made mistakes.

“I...I’m sorry, Octavia,” said Kane, after a few moments of silence. “I chose the wrong side and I know that contributed to the deaths of many of our people. I know that now. Maybe...maybe we can do better here.”

The effort of the speech seemed to exhaust Kane, so he closed his eyes and exhaled. Perhaps he needed this just as much as Octavia did. There were so many things she could say, but she wondered if any of it would really make a difference in that moment.

Octavia gently placed her hand on his clenched first. He relaxed a tiny bit. She couldn't seem to find the right words to express her feelings in that moment, but she knew she was running out of time.

“I want to forgive you,” she finally said. Kane smiled slightly, as if knowing that’s what she’d say. His eyes were shut and the tears had finally subsided. He seemed too weak to speak, but finally he managed to say two more words before he drifted off into sleep.

“Me too.”

Now that Kane was sedated and resting, Octavia turned her attention back to Gabriel and the anomaly stone. It was time to find out what it wanted.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really hard to write. I based the whole fic on this concept of Kane and Octavia having the chance to reconcile, but I couldn’t actually figure out what I wanted them to say to each other! 
> 
> So after this scene will come the last scene in the season where Octavia is taken back into the anomaly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more, make sure to check out the next story in this series, Beyond the Storm. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
